


Eyes Cast Low

by aeroniya



Series: Life Will Heal and Love Will Bind [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, Niflheim Prince!Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroniya/pseuds/aeroniya
Summary: Noctis catches a glimpse of his fiancé.





	Eyes Cast Low

**Author's Note:**

> i have like 20 pages of chatlogs of just Stuff for this AU so buckle up nerds heres some notes to set the scene (which i plan to do better with more fic)
> 
> -the niffs go to lucis with Actual peace plans instead of the crap that actually happened in-game
> 
> -princes noct and prom r Gettin Hitched and eventually fall in love bc prompto is an Actual Ray of Sunshine and he deserves nice things and they adore each other

Noctis is almost convinced they’re waiting in the wrong place, staring down at a grand, empty hall in the muted grays of the Citadel marble from a balcony he snuck up to with Ignis and Gladio in tow, until there’s movement. Footsteps, some marching and others more discordant, reach Noctis’ ears, and the low words Gladio and Ignis shared cut off as a group came into view. At its helm, the Chancellor of Niflheim sweeps through the hallways he’d grown up knowing. Behind him, his entourage, a cloaked figure dressed in Niflheim whites followed by a pair of MTs, a hood covering their face. Noctis figures that has to be _him_.

He’s smaller than the MT’s, less broad. Less tall. He follows Ardyn with a slight hesitance to his steps that isn’t particularly befitting a Niff noble, from what Noctis knows of them.

“Well?” Ignis prompts, but Noct hasn’t seen enough of the boy to have an opinion of him yet.

The boy—the _prince_ —reaches up, sleeves covering his arms and the backs of his hands, and pulls his hood down. There’s a fair amount of distance between him and Noctis, up on the balcony, but Noctis can still see curiosity softening his features, eyes wide and lips slightly parted in wonder, as he looks around the hall. He tucks a strand of blond hair behind his ear.

Noctis… isn’t sure what to make of him. “He’s not… what I expected,” he says.

“Riveting decription, Noct,” Ignis says flatly. Gladio nearly snorts at the indignant expression on his face.

The prince’s steps slow as he looks around, and by some coincidence their eyes meet. Noctis sits up a bit straighter, and the prince stops moving. The Magiteks behind him don’t. The prince gets shoved forward. And like that, he turns and races to catch up with Ardyn, many steps ahead of him. Noctis frowns at the display—it’s unacceptable, yet was treated as unnotable, or, at least, unsurprising. For a machine like a Magitek to face no consequences for their rough treatment of their royalty strikes Noctis as… strange. But he remembers the words from the treaty negotiations, weeks before.

The Niff higher ups had spoken so callously about their prince—a prince of a failing empire, admittedly, but clearly not one that had ever been considered to be a ruler, as more than a figurehead or tool.

And then the prince is out of sight, the march of the Magiteks’ boots ringing in Noctis’ ears.

**Author's Note:**

> thats all for now folks 
> 
> check out some Neat Art for this by my cohort at https://twitter.com/queeryusuke/status/863502446697607168 and a WIP of this scene at https://twitter.com/queeryusuke/status/862183560840663041 
> 
> and check me out aero-n-dynamics on tumblr and aer1029 on twitter


End file.
